A linear cutting charge is an explosive device for cutting a target object. A type of linear cutting charge is termed a linear shaped charge. Linear shaped charges are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,181, and the product commercially known as “Blade”® generic charge, demolition, linear, cutting/flexible, lightweight (CDLC/FL). In use, a linear shaped charge is applied to a target object for cutting. Upon detonation of an explosive element in the charge, a metal liner forms a metal slug which is projected as a cutting jet towards the target object. The cutting jet is linear, along a longitudinal axis of the charge, and therefore cuts the target object along a line defined by a configuration of the charge when applied to the target object. This may be a curved linear configuration. The shape and depth of the cut may be finely controlled, by selecting appropriate dimensions and explosive loadings in the charge. Accordingly, linear shaped charges have many and varied applications, both civil and military, where a clean and controlled cut is required. Given the high cutting power, linear shaped charges may be used to cut concrete or metallic structures, for example when breaching walls or demolishing building structures. The precision of the line and depth of the cut allows for delicate cutting operations, for example cutting of a bomb casing. Users of linear shaped charges, including oil field downhole service engineers, demolition engineers, breachers and explosive ordinance disposal specialists observe that a frequently encountered problem is reduced cutting action of a linear shaped charge, caused by separation of the charge from a target, brought about by deployment and attachment difficulties to problematic target surfaces, such as a wet or complex surface. Consequently, cutting effectiveness by the jet may be decreased, reducing a depth of target penetration, giving an increased cut width and causing spall fracture. Further, the unreliability of cutting of prior art charges may be unpredictable and dangerous.
It is an object of present invention to overcome these disadvantages.